goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard revive Azura/Tickle time for Azura
This is the sequel to Favian Mendoza gets Executed Characters: *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Mtoto *Kambuni *Kwato *Gumba *Shauku *Shenron the Dragon *Azura *Jazzi *Custard *Noodle *Foo *Ka-Chung *B.B. Jammies *Male Anchor Newsman Transcript Part 1: The Lion Guard revive Azura *(March 8th, 2018. 7:00 AM) *see The Lion Guard holding 7 Dragon Balls while they're at Azura's grave *Kion: Okay everyone, we're going to revive Azura and give her eternal youth life to make her survive permanently and for Shenron to protect her and destroy the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies for good. *Bunga: Then let's revive her! Ready everyone? *Beshte: Yes! *Ono: Yes! *Fuli: Yes! *Mtoto: Yes! *Kambuni: Yes! *Gumba: Yes! *Kwato: Yes! *Shauku: Yes! *turns on the heart monitor which shows a flatline in Azura's grave *Kambuni: Shenron, come here and revive Azura so she can be alive permanently and the heart monitor will permanently beep when she's alive. *Storm clouds gather around Azura's grave with the power of Shenron *Shenron: Ready! *Kion: Yes! *Shenron: Very well, I will summon a lightning bolt strike to revive Azura. *Lightning bolt clap zaps Azura's grave and revives Azura while the heart monitor then starts beeping *Shenron: Well it looks like my work here is done. The next time I see Azura about to be killed, I will rescue her. I bid you farewell. *(Shenron leaves as the thunder clouds disappear and the sky clears up) *Azura: Thank you, Kion and the Lion Guard. You revived me. *(The Lion Guard then jump onto Azura and hug her. Kion licks her face which made Azura laugh) *Beshte: You're welcome, Ono can you turn off the heart monitor now since it's beeping. *Ono: Yes. *(Ono turns off the heart monitor) Part 2: The Save-Ums see their mom revived *Save-Um Central. 8:00 AM *(We see Custard watching TV) *Custard: Let's see what's on TV. *turns on the TV to watch the news. The News starts and the CNN news theme plays *Male News Anchor: Good morning, this is CNN news. We have breaking news today. A lion, a honey badger, a leopard, a cattle egret, a hippopotamus, an elephant, an ostrich, a baboon, a zebra, and a mongoose has revived a light blue haired girl that got killed alongside 900 million people by Favian Mendoza. Here's the Lion Guard. *Kion: Hi, everyone this is Kion. Today we have a surprise to show you today. *Mtoto: We have revived Azura that got murded alongside 900 million people from a deadly terrorist by Favian Mendoza! *(Azura appears on TV) *Azura: *Custard: Cool! My mom is revived! Hey Jazzi, Noodle, Foo, Ka-Chung, and B.B. Jammies this calls for a celebration! *Save-Ums cheered and celebrated as Smile plays in the background Part 3 finale: Azura's nail treatment/Tickle time for Azura *(Cut to: The Private Quarters) *Kion: Azura, I'm sorry for what Favian Mendoza did to you along with 900 million people in a deadly terrorist. He's killed by Geon with his flamethrower and he won't hurt you again. *Azura: Thanks Kion. *Mtoto: Now lie down on your bed. *(Azura lies down on her bed) *Azura: Okay, what are you going to do to me? *Kion: We're going to treat your hands and feet by cleaning them and giving your nails a makeover. Wait here while we get some soap and water. *(The Lion Guard goes to the bathroom to get the soap and water. Azura is wiggling her toes while waiting) *Azura: I wonder what The Lion Guard is up to? *(Cut to: The Lion Guard in the bathroom) *Kion: Ono, you fill the bucket with water while I get a bar of soap. *Ono: OK, Kion. *fills the bucket with water and add some vinegar and lemon juice into the water *Ono: Mtoto, do you have the baby powder to destroy Azura's foot fungus? *Mtoto: Yes I do. *Beshte: Good, we can't let Azura wait that long because I've got the lotion, towel, and pumice stone. Let's go now. *(The Lion Guard leave the bathroom and goes back into Azura's room) *Azura: *Ono: First, I have to remove your chipped pink polish from your fingernails and toenails. *(Ono soaks the cotton ball into the nail polish remover and removes Azura's chipped princess pink nail polish from the deadly terrorist incident that Favian Mendoza caused) *Kambuni: First, I'm going to use the baby powder to destroy the germ monsters causing your foot odor. *(Kambuni puts baby powder on Azura's feet which destroys the germ monsters) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sound effects used: *Heart monitor flatline *Lightning bolt clap *Heart monitor beeping *Soap bubbles wiggling and popping *Water spraying *Nail trimming *Azura's Laughing voice (Fire Emblem Fates) Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Longest Videos